New Kid
by Kizetu
Summary: Eren x Rivaille Rated M in the upcoming Chapters! o u o)/***
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eren is a normal student from a normal university. What would happen to Eren if he gets involved with a mysterious student named Rivaille? Would he risk his self to befriend this student?

Eren & Rivaille's POVs.

*v*v*v*v*

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**_The Unexpected Meeting_**

Eren's POV

It was the first day of my second year in a university. As usual, I am yet again in a rush for I woke up painstakingly late. I am not used to the early scheduled-classes. Unlike during my first year schedules, they were all late mornings to afternoons.

I get up, rummage through my closet for my uniform and looks for those things you usually need for the first day. Of course after I shower and do some hygienic routines, I run down the stairs and to the kitchen. I'm home alone. I don't really know who my parents were but my grandparents said they died when I was little. But still, I couldn't ask for more, my grandparents were everything that I could ask for. They provided me everything I need, so I could go through life like a normal kid. They know what's best for me, so they sent me to a university in the city, where I could live my life. I can't argue. So I'm here, in an apartment space, alone. I grab a few slices of loaf and ran out the door.

It was already pretty bright outside since it's already 8 AM. I am already late for my 7:30 AM class. I skip through the corridor of our apartment complex, since I am on the second floor, I don't really need to use the elevator. I grabbed my bike and pedalled towards my university. It wasn't that far though, so it would only take me minutes to get there.

Finally, I arrived at my university. I find a spot on the bike stands and locked my bike in place. Now that I am horribly late for my first class, I should just wait for my second class and attend that. I already know my schedule, it was given beforehand. I've got half an hour to spend till my next class. So I just decided to go to the designated room and snooze it off. Probably half an hour have passed when I felt someone come in, probably a colleague? So I decided to lift my head and greet him/her, just to be safe. I look around and find him at the last seat of the column where I sat in.

_"Hey."_ As I waved my hand at him

He didn't really say something, he just looked up and continued what he was doing before that. I figure he is not much of a socialite nor he was not shy. I turned my head back to face the white board and started thinking about the features the guy had. It wasn't something new, since I always evaluate how people would look so I wouldn't forget his or her face. He had black hair. It wasn't cut short, but the back of it was in a buzz cut. He had really pale skin, very. It was almost close to white or even porcelain. He has quite a nice built. His eyes were striking. When he glanced back, it's like he had looked right through me. _It was weird_.

Rivaille's POV

Another new university, I had to transfer again. This is really a pain I had to live with.

I wake up, the sun still in the hiding. Good. I'd like to walk to school before the dreaded sun comes up. It's not that I don't like the sun, I hate it. It would trouble me to take an umbrella or a large overcoat and a hoodie. I am not an ordinary being you see.

My new room is still in a mess since I just moved in two days ago. I now live in an apartment complex, just a few minutes away from my university. But I manage to get dressed and get all my things packed before the sunrise. I walk up to new streets and finds out that there was a forest just beside the university, a shortcut. I take that route since there'll be plenty of shades provided by the large, obscene trees in the forest. I liked dark, ominous things especially dark forests, abandoned houses but since I don't want to create a scene or be suspected as something abnormal, I stayed in the said apartment complex. As I walk out of the forest, it saved me plenty of time before my first class starts, so I loitered around the university grounds. I checked it out, in short. The facilities weren't new to me at all, as suspected.

The bell rings, time for my first class. I get there and enter the room without making a huge scene._ Check_.

I would not want to get any attention from these students, because if I do they'd keep a close eye on me. I wouldn't want that. So I just didn't talk to them, if wasn't asked. The class started and ended pretty well. I was part of a crowd, good. Since it was the first day, we were let off early. I wanted to loiter around some more, but if I do that, I'd catch attention. I didn't want that, so I just went to our next room. But when I get there, I wasn't aware that there was already someone inside. _Shit._ I tried to stay calm, but I think I startled him and woke him up. I quickly sat down to the nearest seat I could occupy, which were four seats behind him. _I hope he doesn't look back, please. _Of course, the opposite happened; he looked back. He greeted me and waved, but it was too risky to reply back, so I just looked up; to notify him that he wasn't ignored yet not recognized. So he turns his back to face the whiteboard in front of him. _I hope he would not remember me, please. _

*v*v*v*v*

_Author's note: What did you think? I hope it got you thinking what exactly is Rivaille hiding? What happened to his university back then that it made him move? Till the next chapter~! (Probably a few days from now) c:_


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**_The Interference_**

Eren's POV

He thinks to himself as he faces the whiteboard, _what a guy. _There must be something about him that made me not forget him. What was it?

_Was I attracted to that guy? It can't be._

I am over-thinking this. I don't even know his name. This might even weird him out, but I want to know him more. He hears more steps towards the designated room, alerting both of them that the other students are coming in. They were noisy, talky and all-over the place; they were not something out of the ordinary. The class starts usually when the professor comes in, writes his/her name on the whiteboard and starts yapping out information that I wouldn't really care about. It's not that I am a delinquent; it's just that these wouldn't do me any good; I'd just have to know the professor's name and that's probably it.

So without further ado, I reach into my bag's pocket and grab my handheld notebook. It's bounded in leather with red stitches and the pages were blank; no lines. Just the way I like it. At the back, there would be a small pocket, enough to encase my pencil and other objects that I find significant. I liked writing, doodling, sketching in this little piece of material that I have. While the professor babbles away with things that had no relevance at all with this subject, I mindlessly doodle on my notebook. I don't have something in mind, but I did have someone. I sketch his features on my notebook, not caring if he would somehow be caught by the professor and show the class the sketch of the new student. I really didn't have the time to put that in thought.

"All right, class dismissed."

It was pretty early, but I didn't mind. I was busy sketching something that I had put my whole attention on. My other classmates were pretty psyched. They haggled with their other friends and headed out the room. I'd rather leave later, so I continue my doing. Now that mostly everyone has left the room, I look back to where the new student was seated. He was still there, fixing his things. He stood up and left without giving a damn to whomever was around. _I knew it. _He didn't even bother to look up to me and give a respond, so it was obvious. I look out the window and it was still bright outside. I check my schedule and it seems that I don't have any more classes since the other subjects I have in the afternoon are still pending. So I decided to go home. I put my unnecessary things in my bag and my notebook in my pocket, just in case I felt like writing on it as I walk home.

The sun's presence is eminent. It was really hot when I left the school campus. I didn't bump in to my other classmates since it was already lunch and they're probably in the cafeteria, eating. I wasn't really in the mood to eat in the cafeteria, so I just decided to leave school early and spend the day inside my apartment. I walk in the same route that I take in the morning, but since it was extremely hot today, I decided to take the shortcut; through the woods. The woods wouldn't be too scary, since it's still day and it would be shady. I briskly walk towards the woods from behind our campus. I wipe my forehead with my sleeve; my face and neck were dripping with sweat.

As I walk through the woods, I see a silhouette just around the corner. I picked up my pace so I could somehow see who it was. _It was the new student. _Well that was convenient. I didn't want to startle him so I did my best not to cause any suspicious sounds as I seemingly walk with him. It may seem weird, but I can't avoid him. I wanted to follow him. I tried to hide behind the trees whenever he looks back to check. He probably knew already that there was someone who was following him. I hid behind a tree and sat. I waited for the sound of steps to occur, signalling me that he is already in the move. I heard consecutives rustles on the ground. So I stood, brushed myself and continued. But to my surprise, he was standing in front of me. I was caught.

"What do you want?" He asked with a tone that seemed hostile.

"Uhh—nothing. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I just wanted to know your name so I thoughtt- " I said as I scratched my head and was suddenly cut off.

"Following me would do you good?" He concluded.

"Well not really." I sheepishly said.

I looked to the side, just to avoid eye contact; but I never left the figure in front of me. Now was the perfect opportunity to examine him. I mean know him better. I was a little bit surprised when I noticed that he was a little bit smaller than me, I never knew. With me in a daze, he started to change direction. He walked to where he left before finding about me. But he suddenly stopped.

"The name is Rivaille." He shouted.

My eyes widened. My lips curled. I didn't expect that. My body moved on its own and started to chase him and catch up to his pace; that, I didn't expect either.

"Mine's Eren. " I replied.

He didn't really mind if I tagged along since he didn't tell me otherwise. It was really awkward, really. He was silent but the air between us wasn't empty. His presence was strong, or was it just me? I didn't notice that my feet have dragged me all the way to his front door. An apartment- _wait this is also my apartment complex._ I was in shock, too good to be true?

"So this is where you live, huh?" I chuckled.

He glared at me. It almost looked threatening.

"Don't worry! I won't be coming unexpectedly! " I backed up.

Without hesitation or any goodbyes, he went inside. _Oh well. He'll know the fact that we live in the same apartment complex sooner or later. _I noticed boxes outside his door. It's probably because he just moved in. I didn't have anything else to do, or to expect so I just left and headed towards the stairs. He was on the first floor, while I resided on the second. When I reached the knob on my door, I can't set aside the fact that he was so near. It gave him shivers. He opened the door and threw himself on his bed. He buried his face on a pillow and then rolled to face the ceiling. He quickly reached into his pocket and opened his notebook.

"Rivaille." He breathed as he wrote it on his notebook.

Rivaille's POV

It was silent. I have probably set an awkward atmosphere with that kid. He looked really young. He had brown hair that contrasted his not-so pale skin. He had eyes that seemed to be filled with warmth. His hand were pretty big, he'd probably be taller than me. He had a smile that would have made my head spin. His features were good. I gulped my spit down. I should not encourage that kid to befriend me.

The scene was suddenly interrupted with other students as they come in and settled down. I tried not to cause indifference so when I was asked, I replied. I was surrounded with ladies, flaunting their styles against me. I tried not to look disgusted as they touch my hair and compliment my prominent features. I really hated company but I was in no state to refuse. Finally they were told to go back to their seats when the professor arrived. The professor was old, boring. So I just pretended to listen as I pry my eyes on something else that's more interesting. I suddenly locked my gaze on a certain student. He was busy with something. I can't help but stare. His hair is cut short so I could clearly see his nape.

I immediately broke the stare. _Be careful Rivaille, don't make the same mistake again; As_ I cursed myself. I should be careful.

The class ended quite early. He didn't notice that it ended if not for the sudden comeback of the familiar faces of those flirty ladies. They occupied much of my time, but to my dismay, he was still there when they left. I thought that this would buy me time to get out unnoticed. I became frustrated. When I have finally stuffed my bag with my things and was ready to get out, he looked back at me. He had this face; I couldn't simply forget. I couldn't show him any reaction, so I stormed out. I had no plan to look back to check. When I got to the back of the school campus where I could walk up straight into the woods, I was held back; held back by the piercing rays of sunlight. I was clearly not a sunny person. I stood there, blank. I spaced out. When I got back to my senses, I just decided to go for it and run. I ran quick enough for the sun not to fully take a toll on me.

I never really ran for quite a long time, and it was obvious. I was gasping for air. It took awhile to fill my lungs and regain my strength again; I think the sun did affect me somehow. I walked for awhile to calm myself and sat down. I pressed my back on a sturdy tree. It somehow felt soothing. I slowly closed my eyes and thought that a nap wouldn't hurt.

I jerked up and was awakened when I heard footsteps. I quickly stood up and walked as if I was on foot in the first place. I was still in a safe distance, so I just continued picking up the pace. But it felt like the one who was following him grew closer, quicker. I looked back to see who it really was and put an end to it, but when I did, he quickly hid his self behind a big, sturdy-looking tree. I approached the tree where I saw him hide in. He probably thought that I have moved away because he stood back up and continued. But to his inconvenience, I was already in front of him. I questioned him. He gave me a sheepish reply, obviously. But when he explained his self and he just wanted to know my name, I felt a rush. It was stupid to suddenly feel this way, so I avoided it. But I thought it wasn't a loss even if I made friends with this guy.

"Rivaille." I calmly said without letting him know I really felt.

His energy is strong, it's hard to avoid and ignore. His name is Eren. Eren.

Eren caught up with me and somehow we felt like we didn't need to talk to feel each other's presence. We have reached my apartment door by the time he realized that I was already home. Was he in so deep? I hate to break his trance so I just let myself in without saying goodbye or something. But I guess it would be too cliché since we aren't really friends, so I didn't really feel the need to do so.

When I closed my apartment door, I slid my back down to the floor. I couldn't believe it. I actually shared a walk with someone without endangering his/her life and even showed him where I live. This had to be preposterous. I put my hands on my face and try to control myself. It was too close.

"Eren." I whisper.

But at least I didn't take anything. Yet.

*v*v*v*v*

Author's note: Sorry for the delay~! ;v; /3 First week of my 2nd year in college was much of a hassle. I hope this chapter coped up with yer hunger. /lol ohohohohoh Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

**_We've got company_**

Eren's POV

As I lay in bed with one arm on my forehead and the other one atop of my stomach, I can't help but think about Rivaille. _Was I really that attracted?_ I grunt and curse myself. I sit down on my bed and notice that it was already morning. _07:24 AM. _This isn't good, I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't. But it seems that I don't feel irritated or tired; I guess that's how it is. I was still in my boxers when someone knocked on my apartment door. _I wonder who it is, knocking so early in the morning. _I scratch my head as I grab a towel and place it around my neck and head towards the door.

"Good morr-" I choked.

What was Rivaille doing at my apartment door? He was as shocked as I am. His squinty eyes turned like snow globes with his mouth gaping open. He was holding something in his hands, a paper bag? He clenched on it and hid it behind his back as he looked down. It was silent between us.

"Uhh, Rivaille right? " I spoke.

He nods. He puts his slender hands on his neck and shoves the paper bag in my abdomen. I flinch, of course. It was kind of harsh but I find it really amusing.

"I came here because the old man told me to let everyone in his apartment complex know that I am new here. He also said that I should give gifts to them." He shyly said to me.

_Right. _The old man does tell that to every new occupant.

I thankfully receive the bag and ask Rivaille if he wants to go inside.

"Thanks~ Want to go inside? I'll serve breakfast." I ask.

"Umm—no thanks, Eren. I have to go." Rivaille replied as dashed down with his head still down. _What was wrong with him? _I didn't bother chasing him since it'll be a waste for he said himself that he had to go. So I just went inside and closed the door. I sit down on my chair and placed the paper bag on the table. I discard the towel that I had on my neck somewhere and go prepare some coffee. I am curious about the contents of the paper bag so I opened it and checked what's inside. I found some cookies and some fancy European tea packs. I guess he was into tea parties and stuff. I grab some of the cookies and stuff it inside my mouth. _Goodness gravy. _They were divine. _Did he make these? _I knew it; _Rivaille never cease to surprise me. _

I continue gobbling up the last batch of cookies with my instant coffee as I sat down and surf the web. I never really do have any hobbies to occupy my time, so I just procrastinate. I spent almost four hours with my beloved laptop rambling about random things on the internet.

I get up and put my arms way up high for a good stretch. _Now what to do. _I grab my towel off the floor and headed towards the shower. I don't spend too much time in the shower since I don't do anything radical like have bubble baths or any of those. I dry myself and grabbed some clothes that were on a hanger off my closet; a pair of jeans, a v-neck and a hoodie. I sit down on my bed and I try to figure out what to do next. It was an ordinary Saturday, so I basically slack off. _01:07 PM. _I get up, find my wallet and headed out to a nearby convenient store to get myself some lunch. As I reached the ground floor of the apartment complex, I peak at Rivaille's place; nothing special.

I have reached the store and headed towards the counter to order some rice-meal they had. When I got the meal, I headed out and went right back home. I plan on eating it at home since I don't like eating out on public alone. I reached my apartment complex, and as I am about to go up the stairs, I see Rivaille coming down. I stop. Rivaille stops too. _Why do we keep meeting like this. _I look up to him and still he looks down. I approach him with a plastic bag in my hand.

"What are you up to Rivaille?" I ask.

"Um—I was at your door but it seems you were out." He mumbled.

He was at my door? _What is happening._

"Ehhhhh? Why so? " I replied.

"I was about to ask you for lunch but it seems that you already had lunch. It's stupid, pardon me." He said as his face started to heat up and walked down the stairs.

"It's not stupid. I'd love to go, ya know. I hate eating alone." I said as I grab his arm to stop him and let him know that I was up for it.

It was sudden but I'd like to get to know him better.

Rivaille's POV

Later that night when Eren and I walked home, I received a knock on my door. I didn't really expect it to be Eren, but you'll never know right. _Of course, it wasn't Eren. _It was stupid of me to even think he would stop by. I really thought I have solved my problem. _Problem. _I got up and walked towards the door. I find the old man who owns the apartment complex.

"Good evening sir. " I smiled.

"Well good evening to you too, young one." The old man replied.

"What could I do for you?" I asked trying not to look bothered or anything.

"There is this thing I have to ask of you. You see, whenever I get new tenants, I ask them to introduce themselves to the other tenants in my apartment. Think of it like introducing yourself in class. Alright?" The old man sneered.

"Alright, I'll do it first thing in the morning." I quickly replied back. I don't want to cause a fuss about such thing and I know it wouldn't hurt to know who lives in this building so I agreed.

"Great! Off I go then. I hope you enjoy your stay here." The old man walked away and waved.

"I hope so too." I replied as I wave goodbye as well.

What a tiring thought. I have to visit all 7 rooms this complex has. I'll just make sure that it'll be quick and friendly. _Friendly. Come on Rivaille, I know you can do this. _I wasn't much of a people person especially during the day. But I have to do it. I sigh. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I was about to doze off when suddenly my mobile phone rang. It was Mikasa. I am in trouble now.

"What?" I grunted and I muffle my hair in great disturbance.

"Have you found a host?" She bluntly asked.

"What's the hurry?" I chuckled.

"Oh come on, Rivaille. You know why I have to make sure someone would agree to let him/her feed you. You don't want **that** to happen again, do you?" She muttered out.

"Alright alright. I already have someone in my mind but I'm still working on it." I replied. I honestly don't know who but it came to me. _Eren._ Oh no. Yes? I grunted in distress. I couldn't pick Eren.

"Hello? Whatever you are thinking about or planning about whom it would be, just make sure you get fed no later than three months. You got that?" Mikasa warned me.

"Yes." I replied.

She hung up the phone. Why do I have to deal with this? I keep telling myself that it would not happen again if I don't feed, but I guess I am wrong. _Well it already happened two times, proved me twice. _I just have to face that a vampire like should feed off human blood. Animal blood is just disgusting; for me. Mikasa is my sister. She is worried about me not getting a host like what happened back then. _Ha, back then when I went berserk. _It was horrifying, seeing myself kill humans at a nearby town in the middle of the night. It was like right off a horror movie. _Enough of that, I just don't want to be like that ever again. _

I didn't sleep much that night. Then suddenly, I forgot about the greeting-thing that would be happening later that morning. I rush to the small yet useful kitchen and whip up some cookies that I know they would love. I'll just have to suck it up. _Suck. _The more that I think about the growing hungry beast inside me, the more nervous I get.

The cookies are done and I put them into different bags, around 4-5 cookies per bag. Now that I have something to greet these folks with, I have to prepare myself. So I take a shower. Cold water covers my face and it drips down to my whole anatomy. Its presence, it is so calming. I never felt like this in ages. I go back to that evening; the first time that an actual human approached me. It didn't bother me at all. He wasn't scared. Those blue orbs, brown hair that flows in the cold windy evenings. I want him. _Wait. What am I thinking. _I shake myself trying to regain my sanity, was I fantasizing about that guy. But I can't deny myself. Every time I see him look at me, I melt. My heart beats faster than a raging river. The blood rushes to my head, that feeling. I feel lust; craving for his warmth and blood.

I took more than half an hour jerking in the bathroom about Eren. I never saw that coming. I quickly dry myself and dress up to greet the folks in the apartment. I rush out, with bags in my hands and knocks on the first door to my right. There are two floors and each floor has four rooms. The people in the complex were nice, mostly were old people and people with families and kids. It was almost 07:30 AM when I got to the last door. I knock on the door and there was no answer. I knock again. I thought no one is home so when I was about to step back, the door knob twisted and the door blew open. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Eren, there ; In his boxers and a towel around his neck. He is half-naked and I'd say he has a great physique. I try not to drool but when he asked me I froze. I didn't know what to do. I just stated my purpose, shoved the bag to his toned mid-section, said my farewells and stormed off. He asked me if I wanted to come inside, but I declined. It was too much to take. He smelled really appetizing and if I was there, in his room, with him half-naked, I'd eat him.

I got back to my apartment and locked the doors. I was sweating like a pig. My face was flushed and I guess he knew. I didn't dare to let him see me again, it would be terrible. When I am still sobbing about how stupid I acted, my phone rings again. It's Mikasa.

"Hey Rivaille, what happened to your new target. You said you had one in mind and you should have done something by now, right?" She stated.

"I do have someone in mind but when I did do something, I became stupid." I said as I palm my face in great and utter stupidity.

"As expected, try to act normal for once. Ask him for lunch?" She suggested.

"Hmm, I'll try." I replied.

As expected of me, I am the worse vampire ever. I couldn't even approach someone without stoning them with my awkwardness. I should just doze this off. I shouldn't get stresses or else I wouldn't be able to get Eren. _It would happen again. _

When I woke up from my nap, I checked my watch and it was already 01:28 PM. _Shit. _I hope he didn't have lunch yet. I ran up the stairs and to his apartment door. I calmed myself and knocked on the door. There were no answers. I knocked again. _Eren wasn't there. _I guess he went off somewhere. I failed miserably. It would be impossible for me to find someone who could talk to me again, and I blew it. I walked towards the stairs and to my surprise, Eren was there. I was stunned. _Why couldn't I just speak up. Damnit Rivaille. _

He asked me. I replied honestly. Thinking that giving him alibis would do me no good and would get me nowhere in getting a new host. He approaches me. My chest heaved up and down, trying not to panic. I told him my purpose; to invite him for lunch. But then I panicked and said it was a dumb idea and just walked back down. I felt a shiver down my spine when he stopped me. He held a firm grip on my arm and said accepted my offer.

I feel numb.

*v*v*v*v*

Author's note: Omg what day is it? ; v ; I am sorry y'all. I am procrastinating the entire week and my homework piled up and it got me stuck. I hope I did alright with this chapter. Thank you for those who kept on reading! o u o)/****


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

**_Acquaintance_**

*v*v*v*v*

Recap: Rivaille finally spoke up and invited Eren to have lunch with him. Eren is unaware of what really is the motive of Rivaille but still accepts the offer.

Eren's POV

Alright then, I am on my way to Rivaille's apartment to have lunch with him. Just the two of us. Alone. _What am I thinking. _I try not to suddenly panic when I hear the click of Rivaille's door as he opened it and invited me inside. As I enter Rivaille's space, I felt the atmosphere thicken with tension and wandering eyes that I can't seem to settle.

"Would you still like something else, Eren?" Rivaille shouted from the kitchen.

I was busy looking at frames that were neatly arranged on his side cabinets. I forgot to reply because I was obviously too fascinated with these pictures. I want to look at them one by one. I stop at one particular frame; I felt my breath hitched a bit. I picked it up and looked a little bit closer as I straighten my back. It was Rivaille and some other girl. I think to myself that it's probably her sister or something but they don't look alike. _My chest feels heavy and why is that. _

"Is miso and fish alright?" As Rivaille set the plates on the table.

I didn't move, maybe because this was bothering me. I could feel silence creep up along the apartment floor and I may have caused most of it.

"Is everything alrig-" Rivaille approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I was startled by the sudden touch and I accidentally dropped the picture frame. I was out of my hole when I heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Rivaille! I didn't mean to." As I hurriedly tried to pick up the pieces of the broken picture frame with this pathetic feeling smothered all over my face.

"Don't pick those up you'll get-" Rivaille tried to reach out for my hands but it was too late. I got cut. It wasn't much but blood was trickling down my index and middle finger.

"Cut." He continued.

I wish I could speak, not that I didn't like to, but I was too ashamed to have caused this much trouble. I just sat there with my head hanging by my shoulders. I see Rivaille's hands get a hold of mine particularly covering the said cut fingers. He stood up and I was drawn to him so I followed his head.

"Stand up. We need to patch that up." He said with his tone as calm as it was before.

We proceeded to the table as he went to the drawers to get some bandages, I took a seat. I tried to wipe the blood with my other hand but I made it worse spreading a faint red tint over my fingers. He sat next to me to assist me of my wound. He poured rubbing alcohol all over my hands and rubbed it. I am truly astonished that he is this assertive with me unlike before. I winced a little because of the sting. I think he noticed it so he quickened up the pace and wrapped two band-aids over my fingers.

"That'll do." He spoke as he stood up, and sat at a chair in front of me.

I see the bento that I bought at the convenient store all heated up and in a plate. _He even bothered heating it up. I am such a useless twat. _When Rivaille picked up his chopsticks I suddenly stood up and bowed my head.

"I am so sorry!" I verbalized from little shame I had left in me.

I didn't hear any reply, but I did hear the _kling and klang _of his chopsticks. _So he's mad? _He just continued eating when I lifted my head. It was embarrassing enough to do that, and now he made it more so. I just sat down, my shoulders in a slump, and started to eat as well. It was awkward, quiet and I felt my heart drop at every glance and move Rivaille would do. When both of us were done with lunch, Rivaille stood up and collected the plates we used and proceeded to the sink. _He is particularly eager with disinfecting. _I quickly followed him, so that I wouldn't look like a total ass. Helping him wipe the plates dry is a little thing compared to what just happened awhile ago.

"Hey. What could I do to make it up to you?" I nudged his arm with mine, just to get his attention for a second.

He didn't flinch nor stopped. _My chest tightened. I felt rejected. _After washing the last plate, he took his washing gloves off and turned to me while I was still drying the last plate. _It seemed that he has something to say? _His eyes were particularly striking. I felt that they could read me and pierce through my being. I stopped and can't help but stare at him as well.

"Go to school and from school with me." He blurted out with a face ever so serious.

"Huh." I was babbled. _What. Does he mean I could accompany him to and from school?_

"To make it up for breaking my sister's gift, every morning and afternoon, you have to go with me." He said.

I was really shocked at his request. _Was he asking for my company? So he isn't mad?_ I'm glad. I sighed for relief, I was glad that he isn't mad. _Wait. Was he asking me to be his friend? _I thought to myself. _Maybe._

As he was leading me out to the door, for it was over and there was nothing else to talk about, I felt the urge to just leave already. I am already out his door when my hand stopped the door from closing. _Hmm, let me make this interesting._

"In one condition." I asked.

His eyes and eyebrows were filled with shock. "What condition?"

I was really surprised that he would actually reply. It was a stupid statement, and in the first place I shouldn't be making conditions for I was the one to blame and I had to make up for my actions. _But, I guess this would be fun. _

"You have to be my friend." I said with my hand out for a hand shake.

I could see him fidget a bit, I think he got embarrassed. _Haha, how cute. _He looks down to the floor, trying to avoid my stare. I wasn't going to put my hand down till he seals the deal with a hand shake. When he knew that I wouldn't leave and grant that request of his without a hand shake, he slowly pulled his hand up and firmly gripped mine.

"Alright." Rivaille replied as he shakes my hand with the littlest effort ever produced.

"Haha! Alright then, see you tomorrow morning, Rivaille-kun." I enthusiastically replied to lift his spirits.

He lets go of my hand first and shuts the door. I am feeling pretty happy and full. I return to my apartment and lay down my bed. I am still in awe on how this day went. I met Rivaille, had lunch with him and now will be going to school with him every day. I stare at my ceiling as I try to recollect my thoughts. I lift my hands and try to examine them. The smell of the disinfectant is strong but I grew to like it bit by bit. _His hands were small yet it was incredibly comforting. They weren't particularly warm but it made me feel… _ _Alive?_ Would this be another sleepless night? I sigh.

"Sister, huh."

Rivaille's POV

I invited Eren for lunch. I invited Eren for lunch. _Shit, I haven't thought this through. _Well there's no turning back. I walk towards my apartment with Eren just beside me. I was nervous. What if something _unfortunate _happens in there? _What if I go berserk. What. No. That wouldn't possibly happen, would it? _I hope it wouldn't. It would lose all chances I would have for Eren to agree. I grab the key from my pocket and unlocks my apartment door. My hand shakes as I twist the door knob. _Was I this nervous for letting in a guy in my apartment for lunch? _As I open the door I quickly go to my kitchen to compose myself. Eren wouldn't mind, I guess. So I let him wander around my apartment.

I plant my hands on the counter and breathed in and out to get a hold of myself. _This is going okay so far. _I brush the sweat from my forehead and headed towards the fridge to see what I could serve. Even if I am not your ordinary person, I also eat human food. Having blood is somehow kind of a treat for beings like us. So my fridge's content was some vegetables, fish, miso, tofu and some noodles. I guess I'd go with reheating the miso and fish, so I grabbed those and popped them in the microwave.

Oh right, I should probably ask Eren about this.

"Is miso and fish alright?" I shout from the kitchen. But I hear no reply. I walked out of the kitchen to check up on him, just to see that he was just standing there holding a picture frame. I was both relieved and flattered at the same time. I don't know why but I got this fluttery feeling in my gut. I just let him be; maybe he was in a trance of some sort? I saw his bento, the one he bought from that convenience store. I got a hold of that and brought it to the kitchen for some reheating. I don't mind doing most of the preparing since I like doing things my way. I pop the bento in the microwave and plate the miso and fish simultaneously. As everything was done and already on the table, I can't help but see Eren in the same position as before; standing there holding that picture frame. I thought it was enough staring at that thing and sit down already. I didn't mind him looking through my pictures but it was unusual to stare for that long.

I approached him, his back so broad and his hair in contrast with his skin. _I can't wait much longer._

_"_Is everything alri-_" _As I was about to tap his shoulder, he flinched at the sound of my voice and dropped the frame. I wasn't really pissed for him breaking the frame, but I was shocked to see what picture he was staring at for the past ten minutes. _What was going through his mind? _ The picture included me and other sister, Hanji. Hanji is one of my three sisters. Well we are not blood-related but they were the ones I grew up with along with my two brothers which were also not blood-related. In the photo that she particularly gave me was when she was tightly wrapping her arms around me as I voluntarily have gone with it. It was supposed to be a birthday present for her, but the photo was later on a birthday gift for me. She even scribbled some heart shapes on the photo.

I crouch down and tried to clean up the mess, but I guess, Eren had already advanced in picking up the glass pieces. I was about to stop him when that one thing happened, I was afraid of him getting cut and there it went. It wasn't plenty, but still there was blood. _Blood. Damnit, get a hold of yourself Rivaille. _

I felt the instinct tried to kick in. I can't possibly attack him in this state, he'd go scared and whatnot, I'd have to start all over again. I need to stop that bleeding stat. I grabbed his hands and made him stand up. I made him sit on a chair as I pull myself away from that alluring smell and grabbed some band-aids and alcohol from my drawer.

As I return to where he is, he tried to clean up his own mess by rubbing away the blood. I wanted to chuckle for his action of his, but I guess it wouldn't do any good. _He looked like a kid trying to hide and make up for his actions, adorable. _Seeing that there were no glass shards to harm him further, I pour an ample amount of alcohol on his hands and rubbed it with mine. He wouldn't mind, would he? I could feel his hands heat up to the coolness of the disinfectant and as well my hands. His hands were bigger than mine, even if they were rough; they felt comforting because of his overwhelming heat and touch. I patched him up with some band-aids and stood up to return the kit back. I sat down on a chair iin front of him and started to eat. I was really hungry when suddenly Eren stood up and bowed his head.

"I am so sorry!" He said.

I was pretty surprised that he'd apologize since it wasn't really much. It didn't bother me to take care of him. It rather felt nostalgic and at the same time new. So just didn't reply and continued eating. I thought that it was cruel but what would I say. _He looked like a little puppy with his ears drooped and waiting for forgiveness from his master. What. Master. _Was he that submissive?

I try not to think of something else in relevance with the submissive-thing. To say, I am utterly attracted to Eren not just because of his blood; probably it was love at first sight? I didn't felt aware of this at first but when I started to get close, I can't let go. Okay so he started eating, finally. Lunch was awkward and quiet. Something I have expected to happen from the beginning. I steal a glance from time to time, to check upon him. I think he could feel it but what the heck.

Everyone finished eating, so I picked up the used plates and headed towards the sink. I could hear him stand up as well and headed towards to where I was. It was kind of him to help me with the dishes, but I guess he helped me to repent. I took the charge of washing the plates while he dried them up and stacked them on the rack.

"Hey. What could I do to make it up to you?" He nudged in the slightest. The touch sent a shiver down my spine. _Why would I feel this way about him? _Taking the initiative of making it up to me and asking me about it, is a good point. But I have to think about it first. What could I possibly ask of him to get him closer? I could probably ask him to go with me to school. _Was it a selfish request? _

After the last plate, I took off my washing gloves and took a chance with him. I asked him to go with me to school and from school. I guess he was baffled at first but that's what I want. I want him to be closer. Probably friends. _More than friends? Mine. _

"To make it up for breaking my sister's gift, every morning and afternoon, you have to go with me." I added.

So that does it. I couldn't stand his presence anymore, it's making me impatient. Something I wanted to have but I have to wait or else it'll break under pressure. It was progress. I think he pleased with it as well, seeing that awful grin on his face. As I was about to close the door, an unbelievable force stopped me from doing so. I saw a hand getting in the way of the door and the lock. Shocked to the extent, he choked out something.

"In one condition."

I was utterly amazed on how he wants to make things more interesting and go his way. _Did he want to stay in control of the situation? _I asked him what would it be, and replied that one thing I would never expected him to ask me.

"You have to be my friend." He stated as he gestured his hand to a hand shake.

I wanted to smile so badly, but it would ruin my façade. It was finally there as an option and I could freely take it. _Take it. _I shook his hand for confirmation and I couldn't help but feel flustered about this. His hand, yet again, I was touching. It was more than enough to get a feel of it, but to actually hold it for two times was phenomenal.

"Haha! Alright then, see you tomorrow morning, Rivaille-kun." He said to me as he moved on but he didn't let go.

I was the first one to let go of his hand, it might turn awkward again. I shut the door and paced myself towards the bedroom. I plop down the mattress and tried to remember every single detail. His hands were one of the best things I have felt in a long time, cooped up in a world where we were restricted to interact with humans. It was a new feeling I have to get used to. _Was I going to succumb to this? _I have to stay focused. This day was both confusing and lovely. The lingering scent of disinfectant was still in the midst of air. I tried to replicate the touch of his hands but it was impossible. _Oh how I miss it already. _I put my arms atop of my face. I breathed in and out as I bite my lip. The urge was getting stronger and my instincts were not far from acting it out.

_So this is what they call attraction. _

*v*v*v*v*

Author's note: Oh my glob. I am so sorry guys. ; v ; It's been like a month(?) since the last chapter. Midterms were up and I have to catch up to lots of deadlines; too demanding. Next chapter, I would probably tell it from a narration type of thing, but it'll still have little Eren and Rivaille POVs to know their thoughts and stuff. J Thank you for the support you guys! ;/3/;) Till next time!

And hey, I'd like to hear more from you! J Next chapter, I'm still lacking more plots and stuff, so you could PM me your thoughts and maybe you would see them next chapter. Want little kisses from Eren to Rivaille? /lolshahahashitomg


	5. Announcement

**I would liek to apologize about the delay of Chapter 5 for my latest fanfiction, "New Kid".**

Sorry you gaiz, I just can't update this story at all due to some reasons.

First, my laptop died with all my files in it, so I can't upload Chapter 5 until my laptop regains consciousness from its sleep.

Second, I don't have a back-up. /goodnessgravywhydon'tihaveafvckingbackupasdfghjkl 

Third, 2nd term just started and I'm pretty booked with my minors and majors.

I really am sorry you gaiz. I would really want to go ahead and upload the next chapter for you, but I simply cannot because of thy reasons stated above. I would hope for your patience (?). /lololwhatnoasjgdkajsdga

I would upload realllyyyyy soon, as soon as my laptop gets better, I'd continue typing the next chapter.

I hope you gaiz understand, thank you for yer support. /( 3 )/;;;;


End file.
